


His (in)justice

by mydearconfidant



Category: Persona 5, Robin Hood (Traditional)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Mentor and Protégé, Minor Violence, this is not romantic!! pls leave if you think it is!!! hard stop!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: Drabble on Robin Hood's thoughts versus Akechi's. This is just a starting point. Might update.
Relationships: Akechi Goro and Robin Hood, Goro Akechi & Robin Hood
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

It’s true that Robin Hood is famed for his heroics and famed for his prodigious skill.

But Robin Hood is fierce of temper and quick to violence as well.

The two-faced duplicity of such a man resonates with Tokyo’s “Detective Prince”

After all, the ex-noble archer and the puppet princeling are not superficially bound.

The contract, the bleeding, the binding, the vowing. 

But the good Robin’s altruism cannot speak through his master. 

If there was ever a sense of justice in that boy, it is long gone.


	2. Hardhearted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some further character study!!! Angst!!! Robin Hood is very sad!!! Akechi pretends to not give a fuck (he does in fact, give a fuck, but he is repressing his emotions!!!)

When a heart turns to stone, there is erosion: blood rust and cracked resolve.

When the depths of your soul,   
your strong face against the world 

Is crying against your betrayal,

Perhaps it is too late.


End file.
